<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three of Cups by PostcardsfromTheoryland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591617">Three of Cups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland'>PostcardsfromTheoryland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Tarot Card Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Getting Together, M/M, this is the SCHMOOPIEST thing I have ever written and I have no idea what I'm doing, timelines? I don't know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Three of Cups: Celebrations, gaiety, spontaneity, playful lack of self-consciousness</p><p>Lance loves parties. And dancing. And Keith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Tarot Card Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three of Cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance wasn’t lying: he loved parties. And the Shaa’izjen really knew how to throw a party.</p><p>Shaa was the only planet in the system that hadn’t actually been invaded by the Galra yet, so they had plenty of resources to waste on opulent food, drinks, music, and decorations. And a parade, which had been <em>fantastic</em>.</p><p>They’d held the festivities in the giant palace in the middle of the capitol that looked like it was made entirely from gemstones, all silky obsidians and flashy garnets, and there’d been enough security that they felt safe going in the Altean version of “fancy dress” as opposed to their armor, though they all had their bayards with them, looped into the intricate belts where Coran had explained a typical Altean would have placed the hilt of their sword.</p><p>In addition to the lavish balls, the Shaa’izjen were known for their choreography. Allura had tried to teach them several of the more traditional dances, but Lance had been the only one to get them: two that were lightning fast with a whole host of complex footwork and hand gestures to go with them, one partner dance that involved nearly constant lifts, and a fourth that reminded him strangely of the line dances he’d been forced to learn in grade school.</p><p>So food, drinks, dancing, adoring fans: Lance was in his element.</p><p>And Keith...was not.</p><p>He’d seemed to enjoy the food at least, and had some engaged conversations with a couple of Shaa’izjen that were carrying sophisticated-looking ceremonial swords, but Lance realized he hadn’t seen him for half an hour or so.</p><p>The queen had been kind enough to offer them private use of one of the balconies, the large doors keyed only to open to their genetic signatures, so Lance made his excuses to his current conversation partners and then..aha. There was a lone figure leaning on the balcony railing, watching the planet’s two moons rise in the distance.</p><p>“There’s my favorite Red Paladin!”</p><p>Keith startled, nearly dropping the little fruit tart thing in his hand as he turned. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you there.”</p><p>“Everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just thinking. It got a little...loud inside.”</p><p>Yeah, that was one way to describe it.</p><p>“You mind if I join you?”</p><p>Keith tilted his head in invitation, offering Lance the last of the little desserts off his plate, the one that tasted like candied oranges.</p><p>As much as Lance loved the energy of a good party, this was nice, too. Despite all of the technological advances on Shaa, there wasn’t actually that much light pollution, and he could see all of the stars clearly. And Keith, quiet and relaxed next to him, the weird iridescent moonlight reflecting onto his face.</p><p>Damnit, why did Keith have to be so pretty?</p><p>The music around them shifted, striking up one of the impossibly fast numbers similar to the one Allura had used to teach them. And Lance found himself emboldened by a couple of the mezan drinks he’d had (Coran swore it wasn’t actually alcohol when Shiro asked, just something that loosened one’s inhibitions a bit) and the music coming through the speakers on the balcony (the Shaa’izjen had a killer sound system, kudos to them), so...</p><p>“Dance with me.”</p><p>“You <em>know</em> I can’t dance, you saw me butchering all those steps Allura tried to teach us,” Keith said, arms crossed.</p><p>Allura had explained that the Shaa’izjen really wouldn’t mind if they didn’t know the steps and that was certainly true: they’d all reacted with unrestrained glee to see the nonstandard dance moves Hunk and Pidge had been doing, but Keith had refused to participate, and Lance could see why it would be intimidating not to conform the mass of what must have been thousands of aliens all perfectly in sync.</p><p>“We don’t need to do one of those dances, we could do whatever. It’s just us out here anyways, no one but me is going to see. Like you said, I’ve already seen what a horrible dancer you are, so you really don’t have anything to lose.”</p><p>“Ugh, Lance…” Except Keith didn’t seem all that annoyed by the request. He was certainly not one to do something he <em>really</em> didn’t want to.</p><p>“Come on,” Lance goaded. “If you chicken out you’re just proving that I’m better than you at this.”</p><p>“Ok, first off, you being a better dancer than me is an objective truth so I don’t gain anything from making myself look like an idiot in front of you, and secondly, you’re not going to rival-bait me or whatever into dancing with you.”</p><p>“You sure?” Lance asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, holding out a hand. Keith held his ground for half a minute or so, but then..</p><p>“I hate you,” Keith said, but still allowed himself to be tugged into the center of the balcony.</p><p>Keith, normally so graceful in battle, really was a mess while dancing, constantly unsure of where to step next, managing to trip himself up on multiple occasions and step on Lance more than once in whatever sort of weird, mangled version of the jive they were trying to do. By the time he sort of seemed to have some kind of pattern down, the music got faster around them and Keith got noticeably worse at dancing the new tempo. It should not have been possible for him to look that cute, brow furrowed in concentration as he stared down at their feet.</p><p>“You’re supposed to look at me, not the floor,” Lance teased.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Keith replied, panting with the exertion, then they both started laughing as the tempo increased again. Even Lance was having some trouble at this speed, and he was glad to hear the little musical flourish that signaled this was the last verse.</p><p>It didn’t come quite soon enough though, as the both of them managed to trip at the same time, Lance stumbling backwards into the railing and Keith would have fallen flat onto his face if Lance hadn’t been there to catch him, Keith’s arms around his shoulders and head on his chest. They stayed there till the end of the song, chuckling breathlessly while they regained their footing.</p><p>He was just about to suggest they try again for the next song when, as if the entire universe had decided to smile down upon Lance, the band chose that moment to transition into a slow dance. Or at least, what humans would interpret as a slow dance; he wasn’t sure how the Shaa’izjen would have reacted to it, but at the moment he didn’t really care.</p><p>Keith was still flush against him, but looking up at him now, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted, and was he...blushing? Lance adjusted his hold without actually letting go, one hand at the small of Keith’s back to help him actually stand up properly, the fingers of his other hand laced through Keith’s.</p><p>“This ok?” he checked, praying to every god they’d encountered so far that he wasn’t reading this wrong.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Keith managed.</p><p>He hadn’t done this since before they’d left earth. For some reason, aliens didn’t seem to be too big on cheesy slow dances like this. But the Garrison had held the military school equivalent of a prom, and Lance, their first year, had actually considered asking Keith. That was before seeing him harshly turn down five other offers, and Lance had settled on Clarissa James instead, but now he was wondering how things might have turned out differently if he’d actually taken the plunge and tried it.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before,” Keith admitted in a whisper.</p><p>“It’s really easy, promise. Maybe I’ll teach you some real ballroom dancing the next time we have a little downtime.” They were doing the epitome of the high school slow dance, the “sway back and forth while turning just a bit,” but it felt somehow more important dancing like this with Keith in the middle of a war on the balcony of a palace thousands of light years away from home.</p><p>It seemed like maybe Keith felt the same way, relaxing into him and resting his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, eyes closed and trusting Lance to keep them safe and not run them into any obstacles.</p><p>It was so precious he could barely take it, so of course he had to defuse the situation a little before it got out of hand.</p><p>“See, I’m totally taller than you.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Keith said without any heat, though he deliberately stepped on Lance’s foot as they turned.</p><p>The door happened to open while Lance was facing it, and he glanced up over Keith’s shoulder at Hunk, who was starry-eyed, hands on his cheeks, before he dashed back inside.</p><p>“Which one of them was that?” Keith asked without opening his eyes.</p><p>“Hunk.”</p><p>“So I suppose that means the entirety of Shaa is going to know about this in the next five dobashes or so, right?”</p><p>“Hunk is a giant gossip about everything else, but he’s actually pretty good with stuff like this,” Lance said.</p><p>“Sure,” Keith humored him.</p><p>“No, really. He managed to keep it a secret that I’ve had a crush on you since pretty much our first year at the Garrison.” Keith faltered in their rhythm, eyes snapping open and staring at Lance’s face with a scrutiny usually reserved for a complex training exercise. Lance just stared back, trying to exude calm despite the pounding heart he was sure Keith could feel, pressed up against him like he was.</p><p>“Oh.” A beat. “Hey, Lance? You should...you should stop me, if this isn’t…”</p><p>And then Keith Fucking Kogane was <em>kissing him</em>.</p><p>It was a sweet kiss, chaste, a little bit inexperienced, but it could have turned into something more if they hadn’t been startled into breaking apart by the sound of glass shattering nearby. Lance was immediately reaching for his bayard, searching for the threat, but Keith, usually the ever-vigilant one, was slumped against him, and <em>giggling</em>.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Keith pointed down at the garden several stories below them, where Lance could just make out the shards of the empty plate that had been on the railing only a few seconds earlier. He must have bumped into it and accidentally pushed it off.</p><p>Whoops.</p><p>“If anyone asks, we were never here.”</p><p>“Given how much money they just blew on this party, I don’t think they’re going to miss one plate, Lance.”</p><p>“You never know, that could have been like, a sacred relic or something.”</p><p>Shiro chose that moment to poke his head into the balcony, shooting them a thumbs-up and a “You break his heart and I break your face, Lance, Voltron be damned” and then slipping back into the party before either of them could react.</p><p>“What was that about Hunk being good at keeping relationship secrets?” Keith asked with a groan.</p><p>Lance was saved from answering by another interruption, this time from Pidge. “The queen is about to announce to the entire party that you’ve apparently done the Shaa’izjen equivalent of proposing to each other,” she told them with a quirked brow. And Lance was pretty sure his face was as red as Keith’s shirt.</p><p>“You want to scale down the palace walls and escape through the gardens?” Keith asked.</p><p>“I’m right behind you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>